Fixed mission
by Wolfik128
Summary: Aura along with her brother and their friends accidentaly joined the Prometheus mission. Before the mission starts Aura get strange dream when she saw everyone dead, after that she and her friends swore to bring them all back alive no matter what.


Prologue: News

Aura sat at the table chatting with her friends when Simon ran toward them big smile plastered on his face, "What is it now?" Aura asked frowning, Simon didn't said anything, but threw paper in front of them, "Scientific expedition?" Matthew asked, confusion was clearly on his face. "Yes, and we are part of it, isn't it cool?" He asked loudly, "WHAT?!" asked Lucille and Annie as they came to hear the news, Simon waved his hand in the air, "How the hell could you think this would be good idea?" Aura asked him raising her eyebrows, Simon shrugged. "This will be disaster." Mumbled Mikey as he face palmed himself, "Don't you worry. It'll be fun!" Simon shouted, others just stared at him giving him weird faces.

Later that day, Aura walked out around the town, looking around, 'This isn't good, not even slightly!' her mind panicked, 'Now, they'll find out about everything!' Aura rolled her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She stopped as her eyes caught silhouette of very familiar face, "Damn it." She swore through gritted teeth and turned back quickly pacing away, 'I'm not going to spoil this surprise so soon.' She thought, but before she could escape, "Hey, Aura!" sounded behind her. She spooned around to meet face to face with her friend, "Hi, Elly, what are you doing here?" Aura asked trying to not look suspicious, "Going to bar, you know, the party?" Elly asked raising her eyebrow, Aura hit her face with hand, "God damn it! I completely forgot!" she growled, "You forgot?" Elly asked smiling, "Yeah, give me a minute and I'll meet you there!" Aura called running toward her apartment quickly, leaving her friend behind.

She slammed the front door to wall and sprinted to her room. After ten minutes of sorting through her clothes, she settled down at bright blue blouse, Green Day T-shirt, black jeans and flower collar. She quickly changed into it and ran toward the door, almost slamming into her brother, "What's the hurry?" he asked as he leaped to wall to not hit with her, "My friend has birth day party today." Aura explained panting, "I've got to go!" she called behind her as she sprinted to the bar.

As she arrived in front of the bar her friends was already waiting for her, "Happy birthday, Charlie!" she cried as she ran to hug him, "Thank you, Aura." He laughed as he let her go, "So what's the plan?" Aura asked looking at her best friends, Elly shared look with her boyfriend before looking back at Aura, "Just, partying." She answered with shrug. Aura nodded and followed them inside.

After few drinks they just sat down at the bar stools and chatted, "We have great news!" Elly announced, Aura choked at her drink and turned to her, "Really? What is it?" she asked trying to hide the fact that she is trembling, "We managed to found few peoples who will go to us onto the mission." Charlie answered with thick happiness in his voice. Aura was close to fainting, she took few deep breaths and putted smile on her face, "That's fantastic!" she pronounced loudly, "We should get another drink, to celebrate it!"

Later that night, Aura cursed herself to say it. It was around midnight when she arrived home, completely drunk, now she was laying on sofa with terrible migraine. She closed her eyes trying to get some more sleep, "I'm gonna kill myself one day." She mumbled looking ta ceiling. "How was it?" Aura jumped up at as the voice sounded behind her, "Damn it Matthew! You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at him wide eyed, "Sorry." Matthew apologized, "I was just curious," Aura waved her hand in the air, "It was good," she said quietly sitting back at the sofa as the painkillers finally started working, "Many peoples?" Aura shook her head, "Just me and my two friends." She said staring ahead of her, Matthew nodded sitting beside her, "God, how many did you drink?" she shrugged, "We celebrated." She mumbled, Matthew rolled his eyes. Aura laid down again, "Good night brother." She muttered, "Night sis."

Next day, Aura woke up to find herself completely alone, she got up and stretched her arms yawning loudly, she looked at her phone, "Wow, I slept longer than usual." She mumbled checking the date, her eyes widened, "I'm gonna kill him one day." She said as she noticed just one more week before the mission was due to start, "What I'm gonna do this week?" she asked herself flopping down onto the sofa again. Suddenly her phone rang, "MaxWolf." She answered it as usual, "Aura, is that you?" it was Elly, she sounded scared, "Yes, it's me. Do you need something?" her voice was thick with hurry, "Can you come?" "Of course!" Aura said before hanging up.

After few minutes she walked out, Aura pulled out her phone and called her brother, "Wolfi, what do you need?" he asked rather annoyed, Aura rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't call if you haven't sent police to find me last time." She reminded him amused, "Whatever." He said, "I'm going to my friend's house." She said and hung up. As the call ended, Aura found herself in front of Elly's house, she walked to the door and ranged. Soon Elly appeared, she looked like she was crying, "Oh, Aura!" she threw herself at her best friend, almost pulling Aura to the ground, "Its okay now. I'm here." Aura tried to reassure her.

Elly lead her into the living room, "Where's Charlie?" Aura asked, "At work." Elly answered quietly, Aura nodded, waiting for her to start telling, "What's wrong?" she asked after several minutes had passed. Elly looked at her, crying again. Aura braced herself to stay calm, 'You have to let her tell you.' She reminded herself. Elly sat beside her, taking deep breaths, "Okay…it's…"

In the evening Aura returned to home, her brother and the others was still out, so she went to her room and laid down at her bed. She stared at ceiling again, million things floating through her head, 'She had to tell him. She had to…' 'Brother will kill me when he'll find out.' Sudden knock broke the stream of thoughts and she sat up, "Come in!" she called as Mikey went inside, "Hey." He said, "What is it now?" Aura asked trying to sound calm, "Matthew and I brought pizza, want some?" Aura jumped up from her bed and whisked around him, "Of course." She said as she passed him.

She then sat down with her friends chatting, "How was the party, Aura?" Lucille asked as she and Mikey joined them, "Great!" Aura said biting another piece of her pizza to avoid another questions.


End file.
